


My Love

by GleekPlusDirectioner



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mortal!Niall, There's some kinda non-con, Zeus!Liam, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleekPlusDirectioner/pseuds/GleekPlusDirectioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeus has been sent down to earth to study various creatures. When he meets a mortal, something he had been trying to avoid, he finds it a little more difficult that expected to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love

_'Seems to enjoy chasing own tail.'_

He had to shake his head with an amused smile as he took down his note. "Silly creature," he sighed.

"OH MY GOD!"

Spinning around, he saw a terrified blonde boy frozen behind him. "Keep calm," he began carefully, sending a nervous glance to the beast he had been studying.

"What is that?!" the boy shrieked.

"Ssh!" Slowly approaching the boy, he put a hand in the small of his back and led him out of the clearing he had been standing in and into the trees of the forest surrounding them.

"What is that?!" the boy hissed, eyes wide. "Who are you?"

"I am… call me Liam," he suggested.

"What was that thing?"

Looking back at the beast in the clearing, Liam explained, "It is Cerberus, a hellhound. Like a dog, but-"

"It's got three heads!" the boy exploded, a panicked look about him.

"It does. It also reacts to sudden loud noises." Liam resisted a smirk when the boy shut his mouth. "What is your name?"

"Niall," the boy mumbled, arms folded and eyes down.

"Alright, Niall. You should leave, now," Liam told him, turning to head back to Cerberus.

"Wait, wait," Niall rushed out. "Cerberus?"

"That is what I said," Liam nodded with a raised eyebrow.

"As in, _the_ Cerberus. Like, the guard-dog of the underworld?"

Liam tilted his head to the side. "You know of Cerberus?"

"We did Greek mythology at school," Niall shrugged dismissively. " _That's_ the guard of Hades?"

"Yes," Liam replied simply.

"Then… is this forest, like, the entrance to hell?" Niall asked in confusion.

"No," Liam laughed. "Just that clearing. I would not normally go anywhere near my brother, but-"

"Brother?"

Waving a dismissive hand, Liam gestured for Niall to leave. "You should go."

"What? You tell me there's a hellhound around here and then tell me to go home?" Niall asked in horror.

"It will not harm you," Liam chuckled.

"Then show me it." Niall started towards the clearing, but Liam grabbed his arm. "What?"

"It will not follow you home, Niall. But that does not make it safe to approach," Liam told him reasonably.

"It wasn't attacking you," Niall pointed out, arms folded.

Liam sighed. "And it will not."

"Then you show me."

"Why are you so interested in Cerberus?" Liam asked curiously, tilting his head to the side and quirking an eyebrow.

"Why are you?" Niall pointed to the notepad in Liam's hands.

Pocketing his notepad and pen, Liam replied, "I am here for that very purpose. For what reason are you?"

Niall lowered his eyes and kicked at the ground. "Don't have anywhere else to be," he mumbled.

"Why not? It is a far nicer day out in the sunlight," Liam noted. "Should you not be spending your time with friends?"

Shaking his head, Niall swiftly changed the subject. "Can you just show me the hellhound once? Just quick?"

Liam sighed heavily. "I suppose." He led Niall through to the clearing. "Do not go too near," he warned.

Giving Liam a vague nod, Niall slowly walked towards Cerberus, who seemed to be grooming with one of its heads. The other two heads were watching the tree line.

As Niall approached the beast, Liam kept a careful eye on him. He watched as Niall crept closer.

"Hello, there," Niall whispered. He slowly reached a hand out, ever so gently touching the side of the middle head's face.

The hellhound suddenly turned all heads to Niall and snapped its teeth at him, making him stumbled backwards. Cerberus' heads all barked, stalking towards Niall.

"Stop!" Liam demanded of the beast, grabbing Niall up off the ground and holding him so the blonde's back was pressed against his chest. Lifting one hand, Liam warned, "Enough, Cerberus!"

_"Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are._

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky._

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are."_

Cerberus quickly calmed, and swayed slightly before curling up to sleep when the song began again.

Stunned, Liam looked to Niall's face, waiting until he had finished singing. "That was lovely," he complimented.

"Thank you," Niall blushed.

"Why that song?"

Shrugging one shoulder, Niall replied, "It was the first song I could think of."

Liam nodded. "How did you know that would work?"

"Like I said, we did Greek mythology in school. Orpheus got past Cerberus by playing him music."

"I see."

Liam was yet to take his eyes off Niall's face, which made the blonde blush again. "Is there something wrong?" Niall asked quietly.

"No, nothing wrong." Liam brought a hand up to brush his fingers over Niall's cheek. "You are very beautiful."

Niall's face turned another few shades of red darker. "Thank you," he barely whispered. "I should go…"

Releasing Niall from his grip, Liam suggested, "I could accompany you home. Just to make sure you are alright."

"I…" Blushing, Niall whispered, "Alright."

 

Once he knew where Niall lived, Liam made sure to visit him every day. Niall had been surprised at first, but as the days wore on, he was visibly excited when he opened his front door to see Liam smiling up at him.

"So," Liam began as the two of them walked closely through the park near Niall's home one afternoon. "I'm curious. How long is one expected to court another before it is appropriate to ask for a kiss?"

"Uh…" Niall cleared his throat, laughing slightly to cover his faint blush. "People don't usually court anymore. Haven't for ages."

Liam nodded. "I see."

"Why?" Niall asked, attempting to sound indifferent. "Who are you courting?"

Looking to Niall, Liam reached over and grasped the blonde's hand. "I thought that had been obvious."

A dark blush coloured Niall's cheeks. "Oh," he whispered.

"People now forego courting?" Liam asked.

Clearing his throat again, Niall nodded in confirmation. "Usually."

"Well, then, may I kiss you?"

Niall stopped suddenly, mouth open in surprise.

Stepping up so they were face to face, Liam lifted his hand to brush his fingers over Niall's hot cheek. "I have been keen to learn how your lips feel," Liam murmured. "To touch you and hold you close. To feel the rise and fall of your chest when you breathe, the steady rhythm of your heart beating."

"Jesus…" Niall whispered, blowing out a breath he hadn't meant to hold. "I… you really have a way with words," he half-laughed.

"How else is a man expected to win the heart of his beloved?" Liam asked in confusion. "Words and the treatment they deserve. What else is there?"

Niall gazed into Liam's eyes. "You… you love me?"

"After just these few weeks together, yes, Niall, I love you."

Unable to speak, Niall simply stared at the man before him.

"Are my advances unwanted?" Liam asked suddenly, taking a step back. "I do not wish for you to be uncomfortable."

"N-no, no!" Niall's eyes went wide, his hand grabbing Liam's wrist. "No, I'm just… a bit surprised. No one's ever said that to me before."

"Then I have no competition for your heart?" Liam asked hopefully.

Niall swallowed, shaking his head. "No." He slowly threaded his fingers through Liam's, meeting his eyes with a blush. "About… about that kiss…?"

Liam smiled and held Niall's cheek with his free hand, bringing their lips together. He heard Niall's breathing falter before feeling his lips pressing back, hand curling over Liam's shoulder.

A soft noise feel between them, Niall breathing, "Liam…" against the brunette's lips before diving in for another kiss. "Mm… Liam…"

It was a long while before Liam reluctantly pulled away from Niall's lips, both panting and foreheads together. "Niall, there is something I must tell you," Liam whispered, stroking Niall's cheek. "I am not… I am not human. I am… My name in Zeus. I came down from Olympus to observe the beasts of this world." Sighing, he continued, "I never expected to fall in love with a mortal. The sweetest, cleverest, most beautiful mortal to have ever lived. Niall, you have changed my plans so dramatically I hardly know what to do."

Niall blinked slowly. "You're Zeus?"

"I should have told you earlier, my love."

"Y-you mean… Zeus, King of the Gods, fell in love with _me_?" Niall's eyes were wide in disbelief.

"Indeed I did," Liam sighed, his thumb rubbing circles on Niall's cheek. "So deeply."

"Then… When do you have to go back to Olympus?" Niall asked.

"Tonight," Liam whispered.

A look of heartbreak crossed Niall's face. "You're… y-you're leaving me?" he hiccupped, eyes filling with tears.

"Come with me," Liam rushed out, holding their clasped hands to his chest. "Come with me back to Olympus, Niall. Where we can be together." Kissing Niall's cheek, he breathed out, "I cannot stay here on Earth; the others need me. Please, Niall, come with me."

Doubts and worries flickered across Niall's face before he shook them away. "I haven't got anything here. No one cares about me, I've got no friends or family… What kind of idiot would I be to turn down this kind of an offer?" Pressing his lips against Liam's quickly, he whispered, "I'll come with you."

"You will?"

"Course I will," Niall half-laughed, squeezing Liam's hand tightly. "I'd be pretty bloody stupid to say no."

Liam wrapped his free arm around Niall's middle and pulled him close. "So beautiful…" Liam whispered.

"I feel like a girl right out of a period romance movie," Niall half-laughed, his breath coming a little shaky.

"But you are not a lady," Liam murmured, pressing his lips to Niall's cheek. "You are very much a handsome young man."

Niall's face flushed red. "God, I've never blushed so much in my life," he admitted.

"Please, just call me Liam," the brunette smiled.

Realising what he had said, Niall let out a short laugh. "Shit, you can actually say that…"

"At what time will you be ready to depart, my love?" Liam asked, nose rubbing against Niall's cheekbone.

"Um… do I need to take anything with me? Like, clothes and stuff?"

"If you wish," Liam nodded thoughtfully. "But you will have access to the finest clothes Olympus has to offer, and you will want for nothing."

Niall looked absolutely dizzy with excitement. "Then I'm ready when you are."

Scooping Niall up off his feet, Liam lifted a hand towards the sky. A bolt of lightning shot down towards them. The next thing Niall knew, they were inside a huge, round, marble room with several thrones spaced evenly around one half.

"Wow…" Niall whispered.

"Zeus, you have returned."

Liam turned them to face a line of men and women walking through a grand-looking door. "Indeed I have."

One of the women looked to Niall. "And who is this you have brought?"

"This is Niall," Liam explained with a grin, turning his head to kiss Niall's lips. He then stood Niall on his feet, one arm wrapped tightly around the blonde's waist.

"I see."

"Do not send me looks of such judgement," Liam told the others slowly, their eyes lowering to the floor. "My actions are not yours to judge." Returning his attention to Niall, Liam murmured, "Allow me to give you a short tour." He led Niall out of the room, turning off down a long, ornate hallway. "There is not much to see, I merely needed an excuse for them not to follow," Liam explained, opening a large, arched door and leading Niall through it.

"Whoa," Niall gasped, gazing around the room. The walls were all lined with tapestries and sculptures, except one, which was made entirely of glass to give a view of the clouds and sky around them. The floor was covered in a massive rug, a huge chandelier lit the room from the amazingly high ceiling, and in the middle of it all was the biggest bed Niall had ever seen, draped in white and gold. "Holy…"

"If ever you feel you need space from the others, you are free to come here anytime. They will not follow you." Liam slid his feet out of the shoes he had been wearing and tugged off his socks before heading over to the bed.

Biting his lip, Niall did the same, taking a tentative step forward and pausing a moment to appreciate the feeling of the soft rug beneath his feet. He glanced to Liam, who gave him an encouraging nod and smile. Slowly approaching the bed, Niall let Liam take his hands when he was close enough.

"You have no need to be afraid," Liam assured him.

"It's all a bit overwhelming," Niall admitted. "I woke up this morning thinking I'd have to pay the power bill and do grocery shopping and clean the bathroom at some point, but now… I'm in _Olympus_ , I've been kissing Zeus, and now I'm in his bedroom."

"It may seem overwhelming at first," Liam nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed. "But I promise it will become easier."

Niall nodded. "I know it will." He let Liam pull him into his lap, his knees either side of the brunette's hips. "This's all just gonna take a bit of getting used to."

"You use such strange words," Liam told him, shaking his head with an amused smile.

"Says you," Niall laughed.

"My word happens to be law, my love," Liam reminded him. He skirted his fingers around the bottom of Niall's T-shirt. "May I?"

Biting his lip, Niall gave him a slow nod. He lifted his arms to let Liam pull his top over his head, cheeks flushing pink as the brunette's gaze fixed on his bare torso. Eyes avoiding Liam's face, Niall covered his tummy with his arms.

"No, beautiful," Liam murmured, gently bringing Niall's arms back to his sides. "You have nothing to hide, my love." He ducked his head and started gently kissing at Niall's shoulder, moving along his collarbone and then down his chest.

Niall's head tipped backwards, eyes closing as a shaky breath left his mouth. "Liam…"

Hands holding the blonde by his waist, Liam moved his mouth to one of Niall's nipples, sucking gently and teasing with slow, hard strokes of his tongue. Niall gasped, back arching and hands gripping at Liam's hair. A broken moan left Niall's mouth, earning a harder suck.

"Fuck…" Niall breathed out, eyes tight shut.

Kissing back to the middle of Niall's heaving chest, Liam murmured, "I am unfamiliar with that word. Is it positive?"

"Yes," Niall panted. "Right now, yes, it's very positive, yes yes, keep going…"

Moving on to the other nipple and giving it the same treatment, Liam gripped Niall's waist a little tighter when the blonde moaned loudly. "So much noise, my love," he chuckled, sliding his hands up to hold Niall's ribs and rub his thumbs over his nipples again and again.

" _God_ … feels so g-good," Niall moaned, hands still gripping Liam's hair.

"Come here, Niall, allow me to kiss those velvet lips."

Niall willingly bowed his head forward for Liam to access his lips, breathing a moan as his mouth was invaded by the brunette's overpowering tongue.

Once he was sure Niall was completely lost in the kiss, Liam rocked his hips up, finding his lips suddenly freed as the blonde gasped and groaned. Both began moving their hips in time, Niall's moans of pleasure only growing louder.

A knocking filled the room, Liam reluctantly slowing their movements to a halt and making Niall whine against his lips. "Hush, my love," Liam whispered soothingly, pecking his lips. "Enter," he called out, eyes not moving from Niall's face.

"My lord Zeus, you are required urgently."

Liam closed his eyes and sighed. "I must leave you."

"No…" Niall whined softly, clinging to him.

"I shall return, my love, I swear it." Lifting Niall easily as he stood, Liam gently laid the blonde on the bed. "I shall be swift," he promised, giving Niall one last lingering kiss before heading for the door and slipping out into the hallway.

Sitting up, Niall noticed a man still standing in the doorway. "Hi," he greeted awkwardly, running a hand through his hair to order is somewhat.

"Afternoon, my dear." The man looked strong, his face so beautiful it looked like it had been carved by angels. He was staring at Niall; his flushed cheeks, bright red lips shiny with saliva, nipples perked and red, skin glowing with a thin sheen of sweat, pupils blown wide… and a noticeable bulge in the front of his pants. "Allow me to show you after our lord Zeus," the man smiled, holding out his hand for Niall. "I am sure you must yearn to be near him."

"Yes," Niall breathed out before realising. He smiled a little to himself, then stood and made his way over to the man, letting him take his hand and lead him into the hallway. "I guess you'd be Cupid," Niall commented.

"Who?" the man frowned.

"Oh, uh… shoot, what's the Greek version…? Oh, Eros," Niall remembered. "You're Eros."

With a slight smirk, Eros asked, "What was it that gave me away?"

"Well, you're gorgeous," Niall half-laughed. "And you practically ooze confidence."

"Why, thank you," Eros grinned, opening a door and waving a hand for Niall to enter first.

Stepping through the door, Niall found the room behind it filled with naked or almost naked men and women, all draped around a steaming pool of water in the middle of the room or over the bed just beyond it.

"Um…" Niall cleared his throat nervously. "Th-this isn't where Li- um, Zeus is."

"Indeed it is not." Eros placed his hands on Niall's shoulders from behind him, leaning close to his ear. "You will enjoy yourself far more here," he purred.

"Someone new, my son?" asked a tall woman with accentuated curves and the biggest breasts Niall had even seen.

"Son…?" Niall gulped. "Aphrodite."

"You know of me?" Aphrodite asked, fluttering her ridiculously long eyelashes and parting her lips in a way Niall guessed was supposed to be sensual. "Well, my gorgeous young man, it hardly seems fair for you to know my name but not I yours."

"N-Niall," he stammered.

"Mm, I see." Aphrodite held her hand out for Niall. "Come. Join me."

Niall stayed stock still. "N-no thank you."

Aphrodite arched a delicate eyebrow at him. "No?"

"I'm… quite happy standing here, thank you," Niall explained, hoping he didn't sound as terrified as he felt.

"Standing here with me, my dear?" Eros hummed in his ear, pressing his body up against Niall's back.

Niall stumbled forward away from Eros. "P-please don't," he stammered.

"Oh, my sweet," Aphrodite cooed, gently lifting Niall's head by his chin. "Come, allow me to help you relax."

 

When Liam returned to his room, he stopped suddenly upon finding it empty. "Niall…" He turned on his heel and hurried back to the throne room. "Where is Niall?" he asked the others gathered there.

"The sweet one?" asked one of the women. "Would he not be in your chambers, Zeus?"

"He is not…" Liam's eyes widened in horror. "Eros…" He ran for Eros and Aphrodite's chambers, throwing the doors open.

Silence fell over the room, every occupant freezing.

Liam's eyes spotted Niall, spread out on the bed with Eros on one side and Aphrodite on the other. "What is this?!" he roared.

"M-my lord Zeus," Eros spoke up.

Marching over to the bed, Liam threw Eros to the side, causing him to sprawl unceremoniously across the marble floor. "Niall, my love," he spoke gently.

"Liam," Niall sobbed, shaking with fear.

"My darling." Liam scooped Niall up in his arms, the boy's legs wrapping around his hips. Niall hiccupped and sobbed into Liam's chest, clinging to him as though his life depended on it. "Hush, beautiful, I have you. Ssh… you are safe, my love." He sent a furious glare to Aphrodite. "How dare you?"

"I was unaware, lord Zeus," Aphrodite whispered, genuine shock on her face. "Eros brought the boy here. I did not know…"

"But you did not question," Liam hissed.

"Liam… Liam, please, I don't wanna be here," Niall sniffled, curling into Liam's chest. "Please, Liam, get me out of here, I wanna go."

"Ssh, ssh," Liam whispered, kissing Niall's forehead. Glancing to Eros, he growled, "I shall deal with your disgraceful behaviour at a later date." Returning his attention to Niall, Liam carried him from the room and towards his own chambers, kicking the door shut behind them and sitting on the edge of his bed. "Oh, beautiful…"

Niall pressed closer, still trembling as he hid his face in Liam's neck. A few tears escaped his closed eyes, dripping from his face and rolling down Liam's chest.

"What did they do to you?" Liam asked gently, rubbing a soothing hand up and down Niall's back.

"Th-they… n-nothing but they were g-gonna… Liam, I didn't like how they were t-touching me."

"You did not enjoy how it felt?" Liam asked knowingly, kissing the top of Niall's head.

"No, I… I didn't want them to, but they wouldn't st-op…" Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Niall sniffled, "I don't want anyone touching me like that, only y-you. Just you."

"How did they touch you, Niall?"

Niall swallowed hard. "J-just… when I was standing up, they had their hands all over my chest and stomach… Aphrodite said my tummy's soft," Niall whispered. "And not in good way." He sniffed hard. "Then he picked me up and took me to the bed, and she made me lie all arms and legs spread… she kept touching my chest but E-Eros started touching… _down there_ and… and then you came and s-saved m-me."

"Ssh, my love." Liam held Niall's face in both hands and looked into his eyes. "How far did Eros touch you? Under your clothes?"

Niall shook his head, blowing out a slow, calming breath. "You came in before he could get that far."

Bringing their lips together in a short kiss, Liam murmured, "He will never touch you again, my love. He deserves to lose his hands for what he has done to you. Removed a finger at a time." Stroking Niall's cheek, Liam whispered, "I would do it personally."

"You don't have to," Niall sniffed.

"He shall be punished, my love. But only for you will I spare his hands." Looking into Niall's eyes, he added, "But know if he lays one on you again, he will lose it. If any person here touches you in any way you find uncomfortable, you have my full authority to strike them. Run for all your worth. And if they detain you, you scream, Niall. Yell and scream and shout, let all know what is being done to you."

"What if they cover my mouth?" Niall asked quietly.

"Then you struggle and fight. Stall their actions for as long as possible, because I shall be coming to find you."

Fresh tears trailed down Niall's cheeks, lower lip trembling until he pulled Liam into a kiss. "Thank you," he whispered tearfully against Liam's lips.

"I brought you here, I should be taking care of you." Pressing a kiss to Niall's forehead, Liam suggested, "Go to sleep, my love."

Niall did so gladly.

 

Liam laid beside Niall, watching him sleep and listening to the little sniffles and soft sighs he made. "I do hope you stay," he whispered, gently stroking Niall's hair. "I would hate for you to leave. But if that is what would make you happier, I would take you home again."

"'M stayin'," Niall mumbled sleepily into his pillow, eye cracking open the tiniest bit. "Got nothin' for me down there. Wanna stay wi' you." Shuffling his head a little, Niall yawned, "Cuddle me."

"Do not be giving me orders," Liam murmured with a smile, lying on his side behind Niall and wrapping his arms around him. He tucked Niall's head under his chin, rubbing soothing circles on the blonde's tummy.

"Thank you," Niall breathed out tiredly, eyes falling closed.

"Thank _you_ ," Liam whispered, kissing the top of Niall's head. "Thank you, my love."


End file.
